


Accustomed to Her

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [69]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Companionship, Drabble, F/F, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The family might think that Violet’s unhappiness at Isobel’s impending marriage was down to losing her sparring partner, but that was only part of the reason.





	Accustomed to Her

The family might think that Violet’s unhappiness at Isobel’s impending marriage was down to losing her sparring partner, but that was only part of the reason. The truth was that Violet would miss more than that.   
She had become accustomed to the way Isobel was her opposite, she had an equal in her.   
She had become accustomed to the way Isobel always had a comeback for her, she was the perfect foil for her.   
She had become accustomed to the way Isobel kept her company, she had a constant companion in her.

Violet sighed.   
She had become accustomed to her.


End file.
